


Video Games

by Twin_Devils



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Devils/pseuds/Twin_Devils
Summary: Stiles just wants to play video games. Derek just wants to play with Stiles. Okay, Stiles wants that last part to happen too, but if he admits that, Derek wins, and Stiles hates losing. Just your basic porn without plot.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notyourdadsaugspecialist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/gifts).



God, it was so boring to hear Stiles talk about video games. It was even  _ more  _ boring to hear Stiles try to drone on about Trevor Philips’ backstory while trying to ignore that Derek’s hand was on his cock, slowly stroking it.

 

“So um-“ Stiles gulped, trying to gets the words in his head to match what could come out of his mouth. He was running in circles on the screen, his mouth opening and closing a few times, grasping at something - anything - else to say just to not let Derek win. “The thing with, uh, Trevor’s life is, uh, cars… God, would you like to play?”

 

“Stop talking about that fucking game, Stiles,” Derek growled into his boyfriend’s ear, slapping the controller away and leaning back to best expose Stiles’ cock.

 

The younger man let out a short breath, squeezing his eyes tight and leaning into Derek’s firm body. He never forgot the smell of his boyfriend, yet he always missed it- pine and ash. Stiles wasn’t sure where either smell came from but they suited him and made his nose burn in the kind of way that had you wanting to only exist in that scent.

 

Stiles bit his lip, mimicking the way Derek’s teeth felt on the lobe of his ear. The wolf’s breath was hot, his tongue even hotter and wet, licking a quick strip of flesh from the boy’s shoulder to just under his jaw. One hand pumped while the other searched under Stiles’ shirt to tweak and circle a nipple which was known for being sensitive. He threw his head back and granted a breathy moan, rolling his neck back before grinding his ass down onto Derek’s not-so-incognito erection.

 

“Easy,” Derek teased.

 

Stiles gave his best shit eating grin, “Oh, you love it.”

 

To show him just how much he loved it, Derek pushed him onto the couch with enough force to take his breath away, catching his mouth hard while he pinned him. Stiles tasted like spearmint and the coffee at the bottom of the mug, something that one could never get enough of and keep reaching for.

 

The wolf was impatient, tugging at the rest of Stiles’ belt so he could lift his legs. “Clothes. Off. Now.” He went back to doing everything shy of ripping the garments from the boy.

 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Stiles propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his boyfriend incredulously. “Um, what do you think you’re doing? My dad’ll get off soon and it’s a short drive home.”

 

Blinking like that made no difference, Derek shook his head quickly, “Okay, I don’t care.”

 

“Der!” The younger man yelped before stopping the wolf’s fingers from their prying work. “When he gets home, he’ll hear us!”

 

“Then be quiet!” Derek muttered from between Stiles’ thighs, making a very convincing point with his mouth around the other’s cock.

 

Any further complaints that the younger man had quickly died on his lips as the werewolf took his length to the base with absolutely no struggle whatsoever. His nose brushed the soft, smooth shaven skin at the base of his boyfriend’s cock, and his eyes snapped open, locking onto Stiles’, and keeping him frozen there while he hallowed his cheeks and at a teasingly slow pace, pulled his mouth off with a pop.

 

The whimper Stiles released was as opaque in the room as the scent of his sweat and arousal. Blushing from the intensity of Derek’s gaze, Stiles gave short pants before seeking to cover his own eyes in the crook of his elbow. This in no way hid the heat that ran from his cheeks and down his neck to splay onto his chest.    
  
Claws were digging into his thighs as Derek rumbled deep in his chest, “Don’t fucking take your eyes off me.”

 

The words made him gasp out in arousal, but Stiles uncovered his face, looking down at his wolf.    
  
Derek’s soft lips were brushing against the sensitive pink head of the boy’s cock, and his icy blue eyes bore into his soul. Each syllable and movement sent shivers down Stiles’ groin along with a pang of arousal. The growl from the creature’s throat was slow, rising up as he spoke, “You watch. You watch your alpha take your come down his throat.”

 

If he had the time to react, Stiles would be squirming in his seat at this command - no, this promise, but Derek didn’t give him time to react. He barely did.

 

His mouth was on him again, humming around him, swirling his tongue, even dragging his canines slowly along the shaft in a way he knew drove Stiles absolutely crazy.

 

Curses flew from the teen’s mouth, inventive ones that would have Derek blushing if he weren’t so busy thinking of other creative uses for his own mouth.    
  
They went like this together many times. It was always a chase between the two of them. A hunt, if you will. Derek was the big bad wolf and Stiles was his prey. A gazelle or a rabbit, most likely a fox. They kept the pace together, as two animals cut from the same cloth would, and it’s no different now.

  
The only thing that could throw them off would be-

“Hey kid, I’m home!” Officer Stilinski called from the other room. The door closed behind him with a click.   
  
Any motion between the two ceased as Stiles’ stomach dropped to the floor. He knew they didn’t have time, he should’ve never let that wolf swindle him into the throes of pleasure whenever his father was going to be home early and bust them and now here they were, being busted, by a father home from work early. Just as he was about to shove him away, Derek grabbed the cup of Stiles’ ass and made him rise into his mouth, making Stiles’ breath hitch.    
  
They shared a look Stiles new all too well. It was Derek’s “I’m not stopping so you better get off quick or you’ll have to do some explaining” look. He was going to give Derek an earful after this.

 

Now Derek held his mouth steady and Stiles was desperately thrusting into it, one hand knotted in his hair, the other covering his mouth. They had minutes, if they were lucky. From the tension that was beginning to build in the pit of his stomach and the scent pouring from his skin, they both knew he would be done long before that. They were simply fighting the clock for when Officer Stilinski would start searching his house for his son who was obviously home, due to the Jeep being in the driveway.    
  
A few more thrusts and Stiles’, brow furrowed with sweat lining it, fisted both hands into Derek’s hair and tugged him down completely on his cock while he arched his hips until his head brushed the back of his throat. Thick streams of come shot in bursts into the wolf’s mouth and he took it in stride, waiting until Stiles’s member was done twitching, soothingly stroking his boyfriend’s thigh while he shook from his hard earned orgasm.    
  
Seconds after his climax, Derek was straightening himself and the couch while Stiles tore on his clothes. “In here, dad!” Stiles yelled, fumbling with his jeans and his controller at the same time, kicking himself for how his voice cracked when used.    
  
Officer Stilinski leaned in the archway that opened up to wear the boys sat on the couch, Derek’s arm around a concentrated Stiles who was somehow driving a flaming car off a bridge. “Hey, Stiles,” the officer’s voice dropped a tone when he addressed his son’s boyfriend. “Ah. Derek.”   
  
Derek regarded his boyfriend’s dad with the same level of guardedness, simply raising a hand in greeting. Stiles had his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration, leaning with the controller into a turn that landed him crashing into a building.    
  
“Alright, I’ll let you crazy kids get back to it,” Stilinski shifted his weight on his feet and then retreated back into the other room.   
  
With his dad gone, Stiles deflated onto the back of the couch, half resembling a cushion as he fell into Derek’s open arm. “God, I can’t believe we were so close that time.”   
  
“You think it’s hot when there’s a risk,” Derek reminded him lightly, kissing his temple as he absently played with his hair.    
  
“Oh shut up, who asked you,” Stiles mumbled, only grumpy because he was right.   
  
He chuckled, leaning down and capturing Stiles in a slow and passionate kiss to make up for his hasty and animalistically needy actions previously.

 

Stiles pulled away at the buzz of a text, fishing his phone out of his pocket and reading it.

  
`` **From Dadinski:** _ Hey, no more sex in common spaces, please. That Hale man has an apartment, let him pay to get his furniture dry cleaned.``  _


End file.
